Diadema
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: ¿Puedes verme realmente? y amarme.  Yaoi posible Mpreg AU
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto a quien rogamos un final Yaoi.

**Diadema**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La planicie se veía cerca y con eso un lugar donde descansar o por lo menos sentir , el calor de los rayos del sol; el bosque era una buen lugar para pasar desapercibido pero, después de muchos días la soledad y la falta de calor hacia que uno enfermera; el hombre camino mas aprisa saboreando un poco las caricias de los rayos solares; cuando llego hasta el plano se acomodo en una de las rocas y se sentó a descansar, se bajo la capucha sus facciones se contrajeron levemente pues no estaban acostumbradas al sol. Una semana en el bosque y durmiendo en huecos de arboles lo habían hecho muy sensible a la luz; solo deseaba descansar; ya retomaría su camino pues, no dudaba que ese lugar atrajera mas viajeros y por desgracia… bandidos también. Para él no había diferencia; los viajeros y bandidos serian lo mismo, no le agradaba ninguno de los dos. Se despojo de su capa por completo y la tendió a un lado buscando que se calentara. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando unas voces lo despertaron; de inmediato llevo su mano a la cintura donde su espada descansaba, pero las risas de algunas mujeres lo detuvieron; los maleantes no traían a sus mujeres si pensaban atacar. Aun así el viajero se incorporo y espero pasar desapercibido.

_ Hay alguien descansando aquí –dijo la voz de un hombre pero con timbre delicado.

_ ¿Si? –preguntaron otros; los paso se acercaron y él tuvo que levantarse evitando mostrar la parte izquierda de su rostro, un rubio que vestía como guardián se adelanto.

_ Hola ¿vas hacia el norte?

_ Probablemente

_ ¿Y viajas solo?

_ Si –no le agradaba ese tipo hacia muchas preguntas, pero como negarse a contestar si representaba a la autoridad.

_ Mi nombre es Naruto y viajo a un cuartel que queda en esa dirección ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

_ No lo creo.

_ Mira, me han informado que hay un grupo especial de ladrones y asesinos que merodea esta parte… Los Akatsuki y son muy peligrosos para personas que viajan solas.

_ Pues he escuchado de ellos y si esta aquí; ni estando juntos nos salvaremos de que nos ataquen.

_ ¡Cómo quieras!... ¡! –el rubio se quedo pasmado cuando el hombre frente a el se giro para encararlo, una cicatriza salía desde la mandíbula cruzando casi en su totalidad su mejilla izquierda dándole un aspecto tétrico, el moreno al ver las facciones desencajadas de su interlocutor; levanto su capa y se la coloco subiéndose la capucha, hasta dejar esa parte escondida.

_ Como ve; no es como si no haya conocidos bandidos en otro tiempo.

_ No es de mi incumbencia… pero aun así le ofrezco que nos acompañe –el moreno se sintió algo cohibido y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, Naruto lo llevo hasta los otros y los presento –él es…

_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Los otros integrantes del grupo se presentaron; eran dos mujeres de buen físico y su acompañante, tal vez su padre o… ¿Quién lo sabia? Se pusieron en camino y el rubio trataba de hacer ameno el viaje por su parte Sasuke veía como las mujeres hablaban sin despegar los ojos de él, suponía que les causaba temor su aspecto y su facha, pero es que si no se cubría hasta las muñeca; se notaria el mapa de cicatrices que formaban parte de él, la mayor para su desgracias era el inolvidable recuerdo de la ultima vez que vio a su hermano, ¡no! a ese asesino… era la que cruzaba su rastro. Pero eso era algo que no podía, ni debía contar a nadie.

Llegaron hasta un pequeño lago y se dispusieron a pasar la noche ahí, sacaron sus mantas y la tienda para las chicas; mientras él los otros dos hombre acampaban a la intemperie. Arata el hombre que viajaba con las mujeres encendió el fuego y pudieron cocinar un pedazo de carne asada y algo de guisantes, la cena fue rápida ya que todos deseaban dormir y mas Sasuke que ya se había despojado de la capucha y dejo que su cabello cubriera lo que deseaba esconder, algo que fue casi imposible y las dos chicas se llevaron las manos a las bocas, asustadas por el espectáculo; a pesar de que no lo dijeran, el moreno sabia que no era agradable a la vista su deformidad -como lo llamaba- por lo que ceno mas veloz que los otros y se fue a dormir.

… Itachi sostenía el cuchillo marcando su infantil rostro; sus padres estaba muertos y sus cadáveres eran saqueados por los otros miembros de la banda, el solo lloraba pues tenia un trapo metido en la boca para que sus gritos no se escucharan; el dolor lo hacia desmayarse por ratos, pero cuando deportaba sentía que aún seguían en una pesadilla, su cuerpecito desnudo y lleno de cortes ya no reaccionaba, uno de ellos se acerco a su hermano, uno con piel algo azulada.

_ Vamos ya es suficiente.

_ ¡¿Tu crees?

_ Si…

Ese hombre lo había salvado o eso creía, pues perdía el conocimiento de nuevo, como había llegado a eso ¿Cómo su hermano mayor se unió a esos hombre? ¡¿Y como había matado a su padres y lo había marcado a él?

La sangre, el dolor y… se despertó agitado, unos ojos azules lo miraban de cerca.

_ ¡¿Estas bien?

_ S…i

_ No te ves muy bien.

_ Lo estoy, ya que desperté yo te remplazare para que duermas.

_ No hay problema estoy acostumbrado a no dormir mucho, nuestro capitán es algo especial y nos mantiene vigilando hasta noches enteras.

_ Eso no es muy bueno; para cuando tengan que enfrentar al enemigo, estando desvelados.

_ ¡Oh no creas! Es muy bueno mantenerte alerta.

_ Dormirás o no

_ Ya que insistes, lo hare.

Sasuke se acerco a remover las cenizas para que se encendieran más y así alejo esos pensamiento que lo dañaban tanto, sabia que encontraría a Itachi y le cobraría hasta el último corte y el dolor de sus padres, todo lo pagaría con creces, de eso se encargaría él.

00000000000000000000000

Naruto se despertó mas temprano que los demás y por eso noto que el moreno no se veía por ningún lado, se levanto y fue en su búsqueda, camino hasta el lago y se lavo la cara para terminar de avivarse y seguir su búsqueda. Noto como en el fondo de este; una figura difusa se movía y la siguió hasta que emergió, era Sasuke que se bañaba, el rubio miro palmo a palmo la piel blanca y no pudo evitar notar las marcas; si bien no se notaban tanto como la de la cara, si se veían, y por eso se alejo con sumo cuidado para no avergonzar al de ojos negros.

000000000000000000000000

Con la mañana los rasgos de Sasuke, fueron mas visibles pero nadie lo hizo notar, recogieron el campamento y siguieron su camino, era medio día cuando se detuvieron a descansar ya tenían mas de medio hora, de haber entrado en otro bosque; pero que parecía mas accesible que el anterior. Comían un tentempié cuando unos ruidos los alertaron; las chicas se refugiaron al lado de su compañero, mientras Naruto y Sasuke se preparaban para pelear, tres hombres mal encarados los cercaron y comenzaron con las bravatas y dispuestos a todo con tal de conseguir plata y… mujeres.

El mas aguerrido se lanzo sobre el rubio pero este lo esquivo y lo enfrento con su espada; Sasuke espero a que lo otros atacaran; pero estaban demasiados ocupados mirando con lascivia a las chicas. Sasuke los enfrento y uno de ellos respondió, las espadas chocaron y el moreno detuvo el golpe con solo su fuerza física, el tercer asaltante aprovecho la confusión y se acerco a las mujeres y al viejo, pero un cuchillo salió volando hacia su dirección llevándose varios de su cabellos, por suerte para el que había retirado a tiempo la cabeza. La mano de moreno aun estaba extendida en su dirección; cuando giro hacia él. El tercero se unió al segundo atacante y ahora el moreno combatía contra los dos, sin bien los evitaba con agilidad; el preocuparse por que su cabello cubriera su cicatriz obstaculizaba su visión de combate; haciéndolo vulnerable. En un golpe de astucia, el Uchiha clavo el cuchillo en la pierna del tercero y esto le dio una mínima ventaja que aprovecho; enterrando su espada hasta la empuñadura en el estomago del segundo. Un corte en el cuello del tercero fue su victoria definitiva. Limpiando sus armas las guardo, Naruto ya estaba libre pues el primero había sido un hueso duro de roer; pero no tanto como para compararse con las habilidades de un guardia.

_Eres bueno.

_ Un poco.

_ Fuiste guardia.

_ No, tuve que defenderme desde muy pequeño.

_… Gracias.

_ ¿Por qué? estamos viajando juntos ¿no?

El rubio asintió y camino hasta los otros que alababan las capacidades de ambos. Sasuke por su parte se sonrojo muy levemente al sentir que el rubio lo apreciaba y eso lo hacia sentir importante, no todos los días se conocía a alguien que viera mas allá del físico y eso había que apreciarlo. Aunado a eso… Naruto era muy atractivo… ¡No, no podía pensar de esa forma! Era mejor… no hacerse ilusiones ¿O si?

El viaje continuo mas ameno y al anochecer llegaron a la posada. Ya estaban mas cerca de su objetivo y descansar en una cama, comer comida cocinada y caliente era un aliciente. Los cinco entraron a la posada y tomaron una mesas, Naruto sonreía y charlaba con las chicas, pidieron vino acomodándose para beber a gusto, una de las meseras llego con el pedido y el rubio le solicito cuatro vasos para tomar, cuando ella llego con ello y depósito los vasos, Sasuke no alcanzo, una de las mujeres -la mas risueña- se acerco al hombro de Naruto y le preguntó.

_ ¿Se te ha olvidado Sasuke? No alcanzo vaso.

_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Por que habría de invitarlo si no es mi amigo? Si voy a gastar que sea un una lindas mujercitas como ustedes.

La chica insistió pero el moreno se había quedado paralizado, entendía los que pasaba… Si su vida de experiencias no era para menos, al rubio le había servido como ayuda para cuidar de las mujeres; pero ahora que ya estaban cerca, ya no era necesario, no quiso entirse herido… pero fallo, dolía equivocarse aun siendo que jamás se había arriesgado en dar su confianza; era bueno saber que no estaba equivocado en alejarse de las personas, eran mezquinas y malagradecida… y si; la apariencia lo era todo. Aun así agradeció a un vendedor de baratijas que llego hasta ellos; facilitándole su salida honrosa. Afuera respiro hondo y de pronto se sintió sucio… usado. Quería asearse a como diera lugar, camino hasta el abrevadero y tomo agua con las manos para echársela en el rostro, pero una amable voz lo detuvo.

_ Esa no es muy buena idea, no creo que esa agua este muy limpia.

_...

_ Allá pasando eso arboles –señalo el hombre de cabello gris- hay un rio que corre; ahí podrás bañarte.

_… Gracias.

_ No hay de que y tomate tu tiempo, se ve que lo necesitas.

El moreno camino en la dirección indicada, y por su turbación no noto que el hombre estaba sumamente armado.

0000000000000000000000

En la taberna el rubio discutía con el vendedor, las chicas lo miraban sin dar crédito a sus ojos, las dos se consideraban las merecedoras de _ese_ regalo.

_ Es bonita y el color es perfecto pero… es muy cara.

_ Clero mi Lord –decía zalamero el vendedor- usted debe saber que esta hecha de obsidiana y que la han traído de muy lejos.

_ No se… es lo menos que pides.

_ Si mi Lord ¡lo vale!

_ En eso estoy de acuerdo… bien dámela –el rubio saco unas monedas de una bolsa de cuero y las entrego al vendedor- solo por que es para alguien muy especial.

_ O ya vera que les agradara a las señoritas

_¿…? –El rubio frunció el seño y comprendió de inmediato- no, espero que me lo acepte mi… -miro por todo el lugar pero no encontró a quien buscaba- ¡¿Dónde esta?

_ ¿Quien? Contestaron los demás.

_ Pues quien mas ¡Sasuke! … -sus acompañantes lo vieron incrédulos, ¿ese rubio era bipolar? no el mismo lo había casi corrido; al ver esas caras el rubio se quedo pasmado- ¡No! ¡¿De verdad creyeron esa estúpida broma? … ¡Hay no dios! ¡¿Y el también? –como no hubo contestación, Naruto salió corriendo, vio hacia todos lados y no vislumbraba la figura de Sasuke, de nuevo su bocota y sus bromas lo habían metido en líos y ahora… como se disculpaba, aferrando _su regalo_ camino hacia… no tenia la menor idea de donde buscar, de pronto algo se le clavo en la espalda.

_ Vamos amigo, adentro; que tenemos cosas que platicar con todos.

La posada era asaltada por… Akatsuki. Los miembros se habían mezclado con los huéspedes y ahora se disponían a conseguir un buen botín, las bolsas y todo lo de valor fue requerido, luego… las mujeres y cuando esto ocurría varios hombres se depusieron a pelear, entre ellos Naruto. Uno de los integrantes de la banda se lanzo contra el rubio y un combate feroz inicio, mas el _ladrón_ era muy hábil y ayudado por otro de ellos; sometieron al rubio. El ladrón se bajo la capucha y el rubio noto cierto parecido con _ese_ alguien.

_ ¿Las _lindas mujercitas_ son tan importantes para ti como para morir?… si, que caballeroso - un tajo en el estomago lo dejo inmóvil.

_ Itachi.

_ Vamos, no quiero que él me encuentre aquí.

_ Bien pues… es algo tarde –Kisame señalaba a la puerta del lugar; donde Sasuke veía todo sin inmutarse, Naruto sonrió al verlo acercarse, por lo menos lo volvió a ver.

_ Sigues matando gente.

_ Si, ese es mi trabajo, ya lo sabes.

_ Si lose.

_ Pero _este_ ¿te importa en participar? –Itachi movió a Naruto con el pie.

_ No… ni este ni ninguno, estoy mejor solo.

Itachi sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, su sacrificio había sido inútil y no solo eso, había destruido el alma de su hermano, de su pequeño… doncel; que quiso proteger de las manos ávidas de esos rufianes, lo había desfigurado para que no fuera abusado, pero… si lo fue, el mismo había violado su espíritu hasta quebrarlo. Orochimaru se acerco y reconoció al pequeño hermano de Itachi.

_ ¡¿Qué te paso? Eras tan lindo… yo te quería para mi… pero ahora.

_ Puede decirlo… ya no soy ni remotamente agradable.

_ Ciertamente… -el de cabello largo se giro hacia Kabuto, el hombre que le señalo el rio a Sasuke y le dijo- Vámonos, llévate a esa chicas de algo servirán

Sasuke dejo que se fueran no era tan imprudente, como para iniciar una batalla que perdería; pero cuando Itachi paso a su lado le susurro.

_ Te matare, tarde temprano lo hare.

_ Lo se… te esperare.

El grupo de bandidos salió con tranquilidad, dejando atrás sangre y muerte, Kisame abrazo a Itachi.

_ Él debe saber por que lo hiciste.

_ Eso no cambiara nada.

_ Pero tú meta se ha cumplido… Orochimaru dejo de verlo como posible pareja.

_ Orochimaru y todos los demás… tu mismo viste como ese maldito rubio lo trato; ¿que futuro le espera? ¿Tiene acaso uno?

_ …

0000000000000000000000000

En la taberna el moreno vio en todas direcciones, había muchos muertos entre ellos… Naruto, pobre tipo, tal vez no se lo merecía; se alejo de ese lugar y camino hacia donde el grupo se perdía; si los seguía encontraría un oportunidad de cumplir su venganza y descansar por fin.

Atrás quedaba un rubio inmóvil que aun aferraba en su mano el regalo para el chico mas valiente que había conocido, el mas valiente y el mas lindo que haya visto nunca… algo para sostener su cabello a la hora de pelear, algo para mostrar ese rostro… que el consideraba hermoso… Una diadema.

Continuará

No quise ponerles identidad a las mujeres por que no tendrían un buen futuro, pero imagínense a quien quieran o más bien odien jejeje ¿reviews?


	2. Búsqueda

Agradeciendo a:

LoveDamonSalvatore

Moon-9215

kaoryciel94

**2. Búsqueda**

Los guardias entraron viendo todo el panorama con horror; eso había sido un baño de sangre y al parecer no había sobrevivientes. El capitán entro buscando a… su hijo, recorrió el lugar y vislumbro los mechones rubio de Naruto; prácticamente corrió hasta donde se encontraba este y con pavor alargo su mano hacia el cuerpo que yacía en el piso, retiro los mechones y bajo hasta el cuello, ya sin mucha esperanza; pues la herida del estomago se veía fatal. Por un milagro -por el que rogaba Minato- el pulso del rubio menor se sentía… débil pero ahí se encontraba. Llamo al médico y entre dos guardias y él, llevaron a su hijo a un lugar donde lo pudieran atender; limpiaron una de las mesa y lo colocaron ahí, los medico -que llevaban-; se pusieron de inmediato a trabajara en el cuerpo de Naruto. Minato tomo las pertenecías de este, entre ellas encontró un adorno de piedras de obsidiana, unidos por hilo tejidos: Una diadema, al hombre no le pareció raro; seguramente su hijo se sostendría le cabellos a la hora de pelear, pues al parecer durante su viaje su cabello había crecido mucho.

Los soldados a cargo de Minato comenzaron a arreglar un poco y después cavaron tumbas para las victimas, durante este tiempo los médicos seguían trabajando mas, el rubio mayor se quitaba la tensión y angustia ayudando a sus hombres. Pasaron aproximadamente cuatro horas y por fin con todo en su lugar, se dispusieron a comer, uno de los médicos salió hasta donde los otros cocinaban y busco al capitán; este se acerco para escuchar la sentencia final.

_ Capitán. Hemos cerrado la herida: aun así es grave deberá reposar mucho y tendremos que esperar a ver como reacciona; no podremos moverlo por el momento… lo mejor es que se quede aquí hasta que podemos trasladarlo al cuartel.

_ Si, eso haremos.

El grupo de guardias se dispuso a hacer de ese lugar su campamento temporal; limpiaron la posada y evitando quedarse en el lugar de la masacre; optaron por levantar sus tiendas afuera en la entrada, solo Naruto y los médicos a cargo estaban dentro del lugar.

Al día siguiente regresaron los soldados; que Minato había mandado a inspeccionar en busca de alguna pista, de los asesinos -por supuesto que la marca de Akatsuki se veía por todo el lugar- a pesar de todo no hubo resultados; los bandidos habían desaparecido como si fuesen fantasmas.

00000000000000000

Sasuke vio la entrada del pueblecito y se acomodo la capucha, camino con paso lento, las calles se veían algo solas a excepción de algún perro callejero. Entrando mas al centro la situación cambiaba; puestos y casas con gente en plena faena se distinguían a lo largo de las calles, camino un poco mas y encontró una especie de mercado; donde se vendía variados productos pero de baja calidad y por supuestos de precios bajos. Los comerciantes lo vieron con algo de desconfianza, pero cundo se acerco a comprar una manzana y la empezó a comer, la actitud de estos cambio. A su paso le ofrecían mercancías. Algunos compradores regateaban entre ellos; más mujeres que hombres y con sus niños de la mano. Era un lugar muy normal y lleno de vida, los niños de los vendedores corrían entre estos, perseguidos por sus perros o con algún juguete entre las manos. Un grupo de chiquillos paso corriendo a su lado y al empujarlo hicieron que la capucha se le bajara; el moreno espero las miradas de asco o de desconfianza… mas nunca llegaron. Sasuke acostumbrado a solo estar atento a su propio rostro; no se percato de que varios de los habitantes tenían alguna marca o hasta les faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo o rostro; es por eso que el verlo a él, no les causo mas que… empatía. Siguiendo a los Akatsuki había llegado a ese lugar y supo que no estaba errado ¿Quién mas podía haber hecho tanto daño a los habitantes? Con más confianza el moreno recorrió el lugar y se informo de los que ocurría. La mayoría de la gente de ese lugar había nacido ahí; es por eso que no lo abandonaban a pesar de que era una parada rutinaria de los bandidos, y también por ese motivo no tenían visitantes; todo aquel que llegaba al poblado y veía lo que ocurría, salía corriendo de ahí. Sasuke fue cuestionado y sin muchas explicaciones; confeso que también era una victima de esos rufianes. Oyendo las conversaciones de los pobladores, llego hasta el extremo sur del pueblo, a pesar de la desgracia que ocurría ahí; era un lugar muy bonito para vivir; Un chico de cabello negro y grandes cejas tropezó con el sin querer y al disculparse comenzaron una conversación.

_ ¿Eres visitante verdad?

_ Si.

_ Es una lastima que ya te vayas, casi no conocemos gente nueva.

_ Si, ya me lo han dicho.

_ ¿Que te parece, si antes de que te marches te invito a comer a mi casa? mi esposo me espera te lo presentare.

_ Yo…

_ ¿Ya te vas?

_ No…

_ Entonces no se diga más.

El amable hombre lo llevo hasta una casita que estaba en las afueras del pueblo, ahí se veía un corral con una vaca algo flaca y un par de borregos, de la casa salió un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos color verde claro, era muy atractivo a pesar de que parte de su mejilla, cuello y brazo derecho, tenía cicatrices de quemaduras. El de cabello negro corrió y le beso en la frente.

_ Mira Gaara, el es Sasuke y esta de visita.

_ Buenas…tardes.

_ Buenas tardes, yo…

_ Anda, anda entremos, que mi niño cocina delicioso.

Entraron y por dentro la casa era aun mas bonita; pequeña pero en ella se respiraba tranquilidad y amor. En una cuna que estaba cerca de la ventana, un pequeño bebé de ojos verdes y cabello negro dormía la siesta; Lee –como se llamaba el de cabello negro – camino hasta ella y beso a su hijo, Gaara puso la mesa y dando gracias comenzaron a comer… Lee tenia razón; Gaara cocinaba excelente, si Sasuke no fuera vergonzoso se hubiese chupado los dedos. Cuando terminaron Lee llevo a Sasuke hasta el pozo y ahí se sentaron a conversar.

_ Gaara fue raptado por _ellos_ junto con su familia; uno de los que conformaban el grupo murió cuando intentaron escapar Gaara y su familia; él que era su pareja los persiguió y acabo con todos ellos; prendió fuego a su carreta y los dejo encerrados, yo pase por el lugar y… solo alcance a salvar a Gaara, por eso sus cicatrices, si Deidara -el incendiario- supiera que mi ahora esposo esta vivo; no se que podría hacer, por eso es que solo yo salgo al pueblo.

_ ¿Ellos vienen muy seguido?

_ ¡No gracias a dios! pero las veces que vienen, dejan un caos.

_ Me imagino… me gusta aquí, nadie me… -Sasuke callo de pronto.

_ Nadie te juzga, ni te ve mal.

_ Si.

_ Pues si de verdad quieres hacerlo; esa de allá- señalo otra casa en la colina de iguales proporciones que la suya- esta vacía, podrías ocuparla.

_ ¿No habrá problemas?

_ No, esta abandonada desde hace poco, sus dueños se fueron para no regresar; vamos y veremos que le hace falta.

Los dos pelinegros caminaron hasta la otra casa; no sin antes avisarle a Gaara para que los esperara.

000000000000000000000000000

Una semana, paso y Naruto aun no despertaba, la fiebre era diaria pero no subía mucho, Minato había optado por mandar una partida para vigilar los alrededores, pues no quería que los tomaran desprevenidos, si los llegaban a atacar. El por su parte tuvo que ir a la base pues estando a cargo y siendo el jefe de mayor jerarquía; no podía ausentarse por mucho tiempo.

000000000000000000000000000

El tiempo paso y Sasuke vivía una vida tranquila, su casa fue poco a poco convertida en su hogar, afortunadamente o desafortunadamente, los Akatsuki no había aparecido por ese lugar, el moreno convivía con todos en el pueblo y a pesar de ser muy serio; todos lo estimaban y por lo mismo… el ver a ese hombre ahí, era como una pesadilla o una alucinación.

_ Hola Sasuke.

_ …

_ No soy un fantasma te lo aseguro.

La sonrisa del rubio no había disminuido un ápice, aunque sus facciones se veían macilentas y algo pálidas; Sasuke lo miro largamente y supuso que por alguna clase de milagro o demasiada suerte… Naruto no había muerto; sin embargo eso no le incumbía en lo mas mínimo; por lo que, repuesto de sus sorpresa inicial, avanzo hacia el mercado esquivando al rubio.

_ ¿Sasuke, no me reconoces?

_ …

_ Viajamos juntos hace tres meses; por el camino hacia Ronu… Una noche en la posada… Akatsuki nos ataco ¿lo recuerdas?

_ ¿Que diablos quieres que te diga?, te recuerdo ¿pero eso que importa?

_ Por un momento me asustaste, pensé que me habías olvidado –sonrió de nuevo el rubio.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Yo… te he estado buscando, por más de una semana – Sasuke avanzo y el rubio apoyado en una barda lo siguió con algo de trabajo.

_ Yo no se nada de ellos o a donde se fueron.

_ Ah no, eso no me interesa por el momento… quería verte a ti.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Esa noche… yo… cometí un error y…

_ Esto es ridículo; no eres el primero ni el último…

_ ¡Yo quiero ser el único!

_ ¡¿Qué?

_ Sasuke esa noche compre algo -se que no es mucho, ni muy costoso- pero lo adquirí para la primera persona que desee con todo mi ser; por su valentía, su fuerza… por que me enamore.

_Y eso… ¿Por qué debería importarme a mí?

_ Sasuke toma -el rubio extendió su mano con la diadema- mi padre dijo que aun lo sostenía cuando me… encontraron. Y cuando desperté hace un mes fue lo primero que busque. No te la di, por que no me dio tiempo; saliste cuando… ¡lo siento Sasuke! bromee contigo como si tu entendieras que hago eso cuando estoy nervioso…

_ Ah… sigo sin entender.

_ Sasuke me enamore de ti y cuando dije que tu no eras mi amigo y que profería a…

_ _Las lindas mujercitas._

_ ¡Oh dios! No lo repitas es tan vergonzoso.

_ Mira esta conversación no va a ningún lado y solo me estas haciendo perder mi tiempo –el moreno dejo parado al rubio en medio de la calle.

El de ojos negros llego hasta el puesto de la fruta y compro algunas de ellas; luego algunos tomates y algo de carne, con su despensa completa regreso a su casa. Con lo que tenia horrado compró algunos animales y herramientas para la agricultura, sembró vegetales; sus dos vacas y gallinas le daban leche y huevos. No era una vida muy emocionante, mas era lo que él deseaba y lo había conseguido… si no fuera por que aun tenia que cumplir su venganza; su vida seria perfecta. Una voz se escucho afuera de su casa.

_ ¡Buenas tardes!

Sasuke salió y vio que el rubio loco estaba recargado en le corral, acariciando a una de las vacas ¿como lo iba a echar de ahí? se preguntaba el moreno.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Pregunte donde vivías y aunque me tarde un poco por esto – mostro sus vendajes- logre dar con tu casa, es muy bonita.

_ ¿No tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar?

_ Si, mi padre debe estar furioso... por que apenas pude caminar te salí a buscar -se rasco la nuca rubia- ya se le pasara; bueno esta nena debe tener sed –continuo y fue hasta el pozo (que Sasuke compartía con Gaara y Lee) saco agua, Gaara lo vio con curiosidad y camino hasta él.

_ Hola me llamo Naruto y viviré allá –menciono mostrando donde Sasuke estaba parado, este furioso camino presuroso, hasta donde los dos chicos hablaban y halo al rubio zarandeándolo.

_ ¡¿Quién diablos te crees? ¡Maldito entrometido!

_ ¡Sasuke para! que me lastimas -el moreno lo soltó pero aun lo miraba furioso.

_ Lárgate.

_ No.

_ ¿Quieres que te mate?

_ Por favor… déjame quedarme a tu lado.

_ No te quiero cerca de mi ¿acaso no te da asco esto? –Dijo mostrando su cicatriz- o me dirás que es muy agradable.

_ Solo se… que eso no me importa.

_ Tu lastima me da nauseas.

_ No es lastima… es amor -Sasuke se carcajeo.

_ A ti seria al ultimo que yo amaría.

_ ¡¿Por qué?

_ Nunca confiare en ti… de nuevo. No te quiero ver cerca de mi casa ni de mi ¿me oíste?

Naruto lo vio alejarse con tristeza, por fin se había enamorado y lo había perdido antes de siquiera decírselo, cayo fatigado en el pasto y el pelirrojo entro corriendo a su casa para llamar a su esposo, los dos salieron y ayudaron al rubio a ponerse de pie, lo metieron a la casa y lo obligaron a recostarse, Lee lo reviso y vio que su herida -a pesar de estar cerrada- sangraba un poco.

_ No deberías caminar con esto.

_ No tenia otra alternativa; necesitaba encontrarlo y decirle… que fue… una broma.

_ No te sirvió de mucho -comento el de cabello rojo.

_ Eso…no me detendrá.

_ ¿Lo amas? –pregunto Lee, mientras limpiaba la sangre.

_ Como nunca pensé que amaría.

_ Sera difícil – aseguro Gaara.

_ Pero no imposible.

Esa noche el matrimonio le dio posada, Naruto estuvo jugando con Eri hasta que este se durmió en sus brazos, la noche fue tranquila para los jóvenes esposos y su hijo; pero para el rubio fue de insomnio y de incertidumbre, por su futuro. Recordando como había dejado el cuartel y a su padre…

_ Aun no estas repuesto.

_ Lo se pero ¿y si él esta en peligro?

_ No sabes para donde se fue.

_ No pero, buscare hasta encontrar su paradero.

_ ¿Lo amas?

_ Si papá.

_ Cuídate y prométeme que si… no lo encuentras o no te perdona, regresaras.

_ Te prometo que si él ya… si no lo encuentro regresare, pero si no me perdona no, rogare suplicare si es necesario pero no me rendiré…

Dejo la comodidades de su hogar a su padre, su deber, todo por buscar a Sasuke, no se iría sin pelear por él.

La mañana llego pronto y el rubio ya estaba levantado ordeñando a las vacas –con algo de esfuerzo pues no sabia muy bien- y sacando los huevos de las gallinas -poniéndolos en una canasta-, entro con cuidado de no despertar a Sasuke, mas este ya estaba parado viéndolo con molestia.

_ No quise despertarte; si esperas te mostrare una receta que me enseño mi madre, es un omelette que esta delicioso.

_ Te dije que no...

_Mira puedes echarme las veces que quieras; pero las misma regresare.

El moreno tomo su espada y se la clavo –sin dañarlo- en el cuello.

_ Solo de este modo me iré de aquí… ¿me mataras?

Sasuke bajo la espada furioso y salió de la casa, camino hasta el rio que cruzaba internándose en el bosque y se metió para darse un baño. Ya aseado y tranquilo regreso a su casa, la mesa estaba puesta por el rubio que lo estaba esperando. Se dejo caer en la silla y tomo su cuchara para comer; sus cabellos se le vinieron para enfrente y Naruto se paro veloz hasta donde su chaqueta estaba, regreso con el moreno y con algo de ternura, le coloco la diadema de obsidiana, que parecía brillar mas, sobre el lustroso cabello negro con destellos azules.

_ Te queda perfecta.

Continuará.

El penúltimo y el siguiente termina ¿reviews?

Eri = Premio bendito


	3. Fuerza

**3. Fuerza**

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, el pueblo no estaba muy retirado; pero si se tardaba lo matarían y no era broma; Sasuke no toleraba la impuntualidad… a la hora de comer. Naruto llego a la casita y entro -no sin antes sacudirse el polvo del camino-.

-Ya llegue Sasu.

-¡Que no me digas así, Baka!

-Si, si.

-¿Por que tardaste? Solo tenias que vender un poco de leche y algo de lana.

-Nunca lo había hecho; soy un soldado y tuve que pasar con Lee para que me orientara, antes de ir al pueblo.

-Tu te ofreciste, y sin saber.

-Si, pero ya he aprendido y mira esto es lo que me dieron –el moreno vio una cinco monedas y pues… a decir verdad el tampoco sabia mucho; sus padres eran comerciantes pero de otros productos, además no tuvo mucho tiempo de aprender de ellos.

-Bueno… vamos que Gaara nos ha invitado a comer; llévate eso –el moreno señalo un canasta con algo de pan recién horneado y queso. El rubio lo siguió; su relación era de amistad y con eso se conformaba el de ojos azules, pero aun no se rendía y algún día conquistara a Sasuke. Caminaron los pocos pasos que les separaba de la granja de Lee y Gaara; estos salieron a recibirlos; Eri iba dando pasitos de la mano de su padre; mientras Gaara los invitaba a pasar. La cena estuvo llena de conversaciones y anécdotas, pero el tema que evitaban tuvo que llegar.

-Akatsuki vendrá dentro de dos meses, es la fecha del año en la que siempre vienen –decía Lee- Gaara se ira a nuestro escondite, yo creo que ustedes deberían acompañarlo. A ellos no les agradan los nuevos habitantes.

-¡Yo no iré! he esperado por esto; es hora de que enfrente mi pasado –los otros tres lo vieron y Sasuke trago saliva antes de continuar, ellos eran sus amigos y tenían derecho a saber y… también quería desahogarse con alguien… lo que había guardado para si-… Itachi, mi hermano mayor… pertenece a ese grupo. Y el día que lo supimos mis padres y yo… fue cuando a ellos los mataron y a mi… el mismo lo hizo –las caras de terror fueron la única respuesta- mi propio hermano me desfiguro, supongo que en el fondo nos odiaba… aunque nunca dio muestras de ello.

-Te iras con Gaara –acotó el rubio.

-¡Tu no eres nadie para ordenarme que hacer!

-Quizás; pero para mi tú lo eres todo, no quiero perderte, si lo que buscas es venganza… no creo que eso te devuelva la felicidad.

-¡Tu que sabes!

-Lo se, por que me dejaron medio muerto y aun así… yo no... No quiero revancha, no cuando tengo cosas más importantes que proteger.

-Tranquilos es mejor dejar este asunto y Sasuke por favor piénsalo –dijo Gaara, pues el intuía que Sasuke era… como él.

000000000000000000

El matrimonió vio como los otros caminaban a su casa y rogaban por que el moreno recapacitara. Sasuke entro a la casa y camino hasta su habitación; el rubio lo vio y suspiro derrotado, acomodo sus cobijas sobre el futon -en la cocina donde dormía- y se acostó pero no podía dormir; lo que el moreno les había contado aun rondaba por su cabeza y recordó como en sueños, el rostro del hombre que casi lo mata; seguramente ese era Itachi… de ahí el parecido a Sasuke; sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por unos ruidos, puso atención y noto que eran pasos de pies descalzos, luego sintió que levantaban sus sabanas y un cuerpo se metía a recostar.

-Naruto… no quiero dormir solo… los recuerdos… no quiero tenerlos.

-Esta bien; mi Sasuke yo estoy aquí –el moreno algo renuente se dejo abrazar y siguió susurrando.

-¿Crees que el lo planeo mucho antes?

-No lo se.

-Lo odio.

-Pero no debes consumirte por ese sentimiento, ¿Por qué vas a basar tu vida en esto?

-En que más la basare.

-En mi… en nosotros… Te amo ¿Cómo te lo demuestro?

-A veces deseo rendirme y… creerte.

-No lo llames rendir… llámalo corresponder.

-¡Baka!

Loa brazos del rubio rodearon su cintura y lo acercaron para besarlo, el moreno correspondió y se aferro al cuello de Naruto; sus cuerpos se acoplaron perfectamente; Naruto acaricio la piel que tenia al alcance. Sasuke se estaba resistiendo a que lo desvistiera.

-Sasu para mi eres perfecto; mis ojos te ven hermoso y te amo tanto que no hay nada en este mundo, que se compare con tenerte entre mis brazos.

Con esas frases el hielo se derritió y Sasuke se abrió cual botón de flor a su amante; la lengua del rubio recorría las cicatrices; marcándolas como suyas y amándolos todas y cada una de ellas… por que eso conformaba la piel del hombre al que amaba .Naruto preparo con delicadeza a su amante y lo penetro; este lo recibió con lo brazos abiertos y las mejillas sonrojadas, era la primera vez para Sasuke y… la mas importante para Naruto; por lo que disfrutaron de su unión con lentitud y entrega completa. El orgasmo los alcanzo a los dos y gritaron; mostrando cuanto habían gozado. Naruto lo aferro con fuerza y Sasuke se lo permitió, no en vano ese rubio atolondrado llevaba tres meses, tratando de ganarse su perdón y trabajando como esclavo en la granja.

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano; iniciando sus labores con una sonrisa enorme y satisfecha, saludo desde el corral a Lee y este correspondió; con los animales alimentados y la vacas ordeñadas se introdujo a la casa donde Sasuke ya estaba levantado, este lo miro y se ruborizo un poco, reponiéndose de inmediato.

-Voy al rio… ¿vienes?

-¡Claro!

Los dos salieron y caminaron hasta el rio; donde se metieron para bañarse y nadar un rato… terminado en un nuevo encuentro sexual; Naruto penetraba a su amante mientras este se sostenía de una de las rocas de la orilla. Al terminar siguió un nuevo periodo de limpieza… pero ahora con ambos compartiendo las caricias.

Un mes conviviendo como pareja los llevo a aceptar y exponer su relación; sus vecinos ya lo intuían; aun así permitieron que esos dos compartieran _su secreto_ y los felicitaron sinceramente. Eri balbuceaba feliz sin entender mucho la situación; Sasuke lo tomo en brazos y jugo con él, sin despegar la vista del infante; el moreno comento.

-Iremos con Gaara… cuando Akatsuki venga –los tres hombres lo vieron curiosos, Lee volteo a ver al rubio.

-¿Cómo lo convenciste?

-Yo… no le he dicho nada… no hemos tenido tiempo de conversarlo.

-¿Sasuke? –pregunto Gaara pues el parecía conocer el motivo; del cambio abrupto de opinión, del de ojos obsidiana.

-Si.

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades! – Gaara sonrió y luego miro al rubio- debes estar feliz.

-Si lo estoy, no todos los días te aceptan un chico tan especial como mi Sasu… -el de ojos verdes lo veía aun no muy convencido- ¿De eso hablas, no?

-No, Gaara… -hablaba Sasuke un poco nervioso- se refiere a que… seremos padres.

-¡¿?

-Naruto… soy un doncel y…

- ¡Oh por dios! ¡Si! ¡Dime que es cierto mi ojitos negros!

-¡Naruto! -trataba de callarlo Sasuke, pues los motes cariñosos no les gustaban en público.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer tanta feli…

Y un sollozo ahogado corto la frase del rubio; que se tiro para abrazarse la cintura de su pareja; este lo recibió -y entregando a Eri a sus padres- acaricio la cabellera desordenada y rubia. Gaara y Lee optaron por irse a su casa; pues eso dos merecían disfrutar de su dicha solos… como ellos lo hicieron al enterarse de la llegada de Eri.

Sasuke beso las hebras de su pareja y con un movimiento; lo hizo incorporarse y borrándole las lágrimas de las mejillas morenas, lo beso. Con ese beso estaba entregando su amor y su vida, a ese rubio loco y dejando de lado su oscuro pasado.

-Te quiero rubio.

-Y yo te amo mi niño; los amo y te juro que los protegeré con mi vida.

-No… de que nos serviría que te sacrificaras por nosotros, si nos dejaras solos.

-Sasu…

-No, Naruto los dos nos esconderemos… los tres.

-Como quieras mi niño.

En su cama y arropados por el calor de su acompañante ambos se quedaron dormidos.

000000000000000000000

-¿Que es lo que ves?

-Nada, solo pensaba.

-No pregunto en que, por que tus pensamientos siempre están dirigidos a una sola persona.

-Si… ¿Estará bien? ¿Vivo?

-Yo creo que si a ambas, la ultima vez que lo vimos, se veía muy fuerte e independiente.

-Dolido y amargado, también.

-Yo insisto; no tenías otra opción.

-No lo se, cada vez que recuerdo; me pregunto si no fue mejor decirles a mis padres; y que escapáramos todos.

-Orochimaru y Pein no lo hubiesen permitido; además estábamos a uno metros de ustedes.

-Si… la primera vez que te vi cerca de nuestro campamento; creí que eras otro comerciante.

-Y lo fui en un tiempo; pero yo también tengo un hermano al cual proteger.

-Suigetsu te extrañara.

-No mucho; ya se ha casado.

-Oh, espero que Sasuke encuentre a alguien…

-Si; ahora es mejor que regreses, Kabuto sospecha de nosotros; cree que el que te unieras los hiciste para salvar a tú hermano.

-Y así fue.

-Si pero ellos no deben saberlo, Deidara odia a los donceles y si se entera que tu hermano lo es, lo que le hiciste y su sufrimiento serán en vano; lo mataran sin importar nada.

-Me gustaría que estemos tú y yo solos viviendo con nuestras familias… o lo que nos queda de ellas.

-Seria bueno… pero si nos vamos Akatsuki no seguirá y matara a todos lo que estén cerca nuestro… por lo menos estamos juntos.

-Si, me has ayudado a soportar tantos horrores.

-Y tú has llenado mi vida de un poco de inocencia.

-Ya no tengo nada de eso.

-Si lo tienes, solo hay que buscar bien.

Y Kisame empezó a desnudara a Itachi, la luna fue testigo de ese encuentro y por desgracia también Kabuto aunque este solo estuvo poco tiempo y solo para comprobar que esos dos no los traicionaran.

0000000000000000000000

Sasuke dormía plácidamente mientras Naruto se distraía delineando los contornos del vientre del pelinegro. El rubio se levanto; se dio lavo la cara y el torso, con algo de agua que calentó, dejo el fuego prendido, salió por alguno huevos y algo de leche, regresando comenzó a preparar el desayuno y eso despertó a un somnoliento moreno que camino hasta la mesa y se dejo caer en el banco.

-Ten cuidado, te puedes lastimar.

-No lo creo este niño es un Uchiha; no es un debilucho.

-Te recuerdo que es un Namikaze…

-¡Uchiha! Se oye mejor.

-… -podría llevarle la contraria… pero no quería, era mejor cuando su moreno estaba de buenas y hacerlo enojar por tan poca cosa, no valía la pena- ya acomodaste tu ropa.

-Lo hice ayer y la tuya también, aunque dos camisas y dos pantalones no es gran cosa.

-No necesito nada más.

-Avaro.

-No, todo esto que tenemos es en base a tu esfuerzo y tomarlo para mis gastos personales; no esta bien.

-Tú eres el que lo ha sacado adelante.

-Si, pero…

-Olvídalo, eres como una mula terca.

¡¿Qué? ¡¿De donde sacaste esa frase?

-Gaara se la dice a Lee.

-Oh.

-¿Naruto?

-Si.

-¿Tú eres… rico?

-Mi padre lo es y yo… tengo fondos de la herencia de mi madre y de mi trabajo; pero como salí corriendo tras de una preciosidad pelinegra, no traje mas que… lo que deseaba darle.

-La diadema.

-Mi corazón.

-Baka, mejor comamos que tenemos que llevar las cosas a la cueva.

-Bien, berrinchudo.

Con lentitud comieron. Ya listos y con algunos fardos que el exagerado –en opinión de Sasuke- Naruto llevaba cuestas, llamaron a voces a sus vecinos. Gaara salió con Eri cargando mientras… otro exagerado llevaba mas paquetes, con todos esos bultos parecía que se mudarían para siempre, pero según Lee y Naruto es para que no les faltara nada a sus parejas e hijos.

Caminaron medio día y llegaron hasta lo que parecía una montaña de piedra, Sasuke y Naruto se preguntaba ¿si tenían que subir esa mole de roca? mas el de cejas grandes se interno entre unos matorrales y los llamo.

-Por aquí, esta es la entrada –el grupo avanzo y entraron.

Era bastante estrecha pero conforme avanzaban se iba haciendo más ancha y al llegar hasta un grieta entre las paredes, entraron por ahí; dando con lo que parecía un espacio dividido en pequeñas compartimentos, que semejaba el interior de una casa.

-¿Tu lo construiste?

-Mi padre y yo hace mucho tiempo. Pero eso no nos sirvió de nada, ellos se llevaron a mi madre y cuando papa fue tras ellos… los encontramos dos días después.

-No debí preguntar –dijo compungido el de ojos azules.

-No importa Naruto; gracias a que seguimos el rastro de mi padre fue como encontré a Gaara y ahora se que mi padre estaría orgulloso por que este refugio nos ha servido estos años ¿verdad Gaa-chan?

-Si.

-Bueno pues yo también le estaré eternamente agradecido; ya que Sasu yo lo usaremos también.

-Pues acomodémonos.

Las dos parejas escogieron sus… estancias y las pusieron cómodas, con cobijas improvisaron lechos y el sitio para cocinar fue designado cerca de un pequeño riachuelo subterráneo; para tomar el agua de ahí. Ya instalados, Lee y Nauro regresaron a las granjas; pues los animales necesitaban cuidados.

-Afortunadamente ellos se van pronto… lo que me preocupa es a quien se llevaran.

-¿Siempre hacen eso?

-Si, Orochimaru es un pervertido que le gusta torturar a las personas y su compañero Kabuto incluso juega con ellos antes de…

-¡Dios que abominación hemos permitido que exista! Y mi padre tan lejos de este lugar.

-Supongo que eso lo hace perfecto para que estos bandidos están a sus anchas aquí.

Los dos seguían conversando cuando vieron a Tazuma subir con algo de dificultad la pendiente con dirección a sus casa, Naruto bajo y ayudo al anciano.

-Gracias Naruto, he venido a avisarles ellos ya están aquí.

-¡Tan pronto!

-Si Lee, este año se adelantaron.

-Algo traman.

-Tomarnos con la guardia baja, muchos ni siguieran habían llevado a los niños, mujeres y donceles a un sitio seguro.

-¡¿Dios que haremos?

-Cálmate Lee, gracias Tazuna san, nosotros ya no tenemos a los nuestro aquí.

-Que bien hijos, pero tu –señalo al rubio- debes esconderte también, ellos te reconocerán.

Ya todos sabían la historia de Naruto y que también llevaba una cicatriz en el estomago; por la misma causa que muchos de ellos.

-Es cierto Naruto, vete al refugio yo acompañare a Tazuna San hasta su casa.

-Pero Lee; ellos te pueden agarrar y que cuentas le daré a Gaara.

-No te preocupes, ya somos viejos conocidos.

El rubio vio partir a su amigo y al anciano; sabia que Lee era bueno en la defensa personal, su padre había sido uno de los mejores en su época… pero contra un puñado de bandidos y solo; no pudo hacer mucho. Con esa angustia Naruto opto por seguir de lejos a las dos figuras que bajaban hacia el pueblo.

0000000000000000000000

En la cueva, los dos chicos conversaban y preparaban la comida, Eri dormía la siesta pero algo inquieto pues estaba acostumbrado a que su padre lo arrullara.

-Se están tardando, solo tenían que alimentar a los animales.

-Si, tal vez surgió algo.

-O quisieron empacar toda la casa.

Los dos rieron y con ese sonido Eri termino por despertar y llamar a su papi. Los dos decidieron no esperar a que Naruto regresara para comer, pues la mudanza les había dado hambre y preferían alimentarse; pues Sasuke no podía mal pasare y Gaara no podía dejar sin alimento a Eri. Se sirvieron sus cuencos con sopa y se dispusieron a comer.

-¡Uhm pero que ratones me he encontrado en este lugar! Ya decía yo que si esperaba a que sus… ¿Uhm como se les llama a sus parejas fenómenos?

-¡¿Que diablos hace aquí? ¡¿Como entraste?

-Por tu cara, lo poco que se ve… si que eres feo Uhm –decía burlón el rubio de coleta- debes ser un Uchiha, Itachi estará feliz si le llevo tu cabeza.

-Inténtalo… a ver si no tomo la tuya antes.

-Saco las garras el feíto. Mira como no tengo nada en contra tuya; deja que me lleve a ese fenómeno y a su bastardito y te dejare en paz –señalando a Gaara que abrazaba con desesperación a su hijo.

-Oh si… y que mas.

-¡Quítate!

-¡No!

El rubio se lanzo en pos del pelirrojo pero el cuerpo de moreno lo detuvo, enfurecido sacó sus explosivos y lanzo uno; al verlas Gaara corrió hasta el riachuelo llamando a Sasuke; el polvo negro exploto; sin embargó solo saco mucho polvo, pues la roca permaneció imperturbable. De nuevo se lanzo sobre su presa pero esta vez fue Kusanagi la que detuvo su avance.

-Si no la sabes usar mocoso, no la muestres.

-Por que no haces la prueba.

Deidara saco un par de lanzas cortas y se afrento a Sasuke. Los movimientos eran tan veloces como lo permitía la superficie amorfa del suelo; Deidara apenas se cubría pues los ataques de Sasuke eran con fuerza y destreza. El rubio se enfurecía cada vez mas, pues no podía con el guardián de ese _monstruo_ y por si fuera poco no podía utilizar sus explosivos, si el moreno no le daba tiempo ni de repelerlo. Un revés del destino hiso a Sasuke resbalar y perder el equilibrio cayendo de lado y perdiendo su espada, hecho que Deidara aprovecho para clavarle una de las lanzas… mas no llego a tocarlo... su cara quedo con la expresión de triunfo… pero rodando y separada del tronco… Gaara aun empuñaba a Kusanagi; mientras Eri estaba calladito en un rincón, con lagrimas silenciosa corriendo por sus mejillas. Sasuke se levanto y le quito la espada de las manos, fue algo difícil pero lo consiguió.

-Y esta… ya no lastimara a más personas… mi bebé esta a salvo.

-Si Gaara has sido muy valiente.

- Gracias Sasuke… ¿estas bien no te lastimaste?

-No este -dijo tocando su vientre- es un… Namikaze muy rudo.

- Lo veo.

Gaara camino hasta Eri y el pequeño estiro sus bracitos.

-Ya mi niño ¿te asustaste?

El pequeñín de ojos verdes se aferro a su papi. Sasuke miro a Gaara preguntándose con la mirada ¿Qué harían con ese… deshecho?

00000000000000000000

En el pueblo los otros bandidos hacían de las suyas; tenían a una pocas chicas y donceles, con ellos se divertían haciéndoles beber y manoseándolos… en su mayoría; ya que Orochimaru aun no encontraba su victima ideal.

Lee caminaba con Tazuna tratando de evitar la calle principal donde Akatsuki estaba, sin embargo el rubio que los seguía no tuvo tanta suerte. Uno de estos lo vio escondido cerca de un corral y sigiloso le cayo por detrás apretándolo muy fuerte hasta casi romperle las costillas; al sentir el ataque Naruto reacciono y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz; lo que surtió efecto y el atacante lo dejo caer, otro mas estaba en las sombras y se carcajeo del primero.

-¡Vaya kakuzu, el pequeñín te ha dado uno bueno! Te dejara marca en tu _bello_ rostro.

-Cállate y ayúdame, entre los dos se lanzaron en pos del rubio; que ya corría hacia las afueras del pueblo; lo alcanzaron pero el rubio se defendió bastante bien; mas los asaltantes nada tontos dieron la vos de alarma y de pronto el rubio estaba rodeado. Unos ojos negros lo vieron con furia.

-¡¿Sobreviste? ¡Te juro que esta vez te hare cachitos, para asegurarme!

-Pero entes yo te matare a ti… maldito.

-Basta, Itachi ¿quien es este?

-Uno que creí matar en la posada del norte.

-Pues no hiciste un buen trabajo… -el tipo de cara de serpiente se acerco y tomo una antorcha de las manos de Hidan para alumbrar al rubio- pero que tenemos aquí, tus facciones son muy conocidas por lo menos para mi… ¡¿Cómo olvidar a los… Guardias Namikaze? y sobre todo al capitán Minato, eres su vivo retrato… Naruto.

-¡¿Cómo sabe…

-¡¿Acaso no te dijo tu papito que soy su peor pesadilla ya que fui yo… el que incendia su casa.

_¡¿Tu?

-Si… y esos lindos bigotitos, no son marca de nacimiento fueron… mi regalo.

-¡Maldito!

-Ya, ya no te esfuerces tanto, que necesitaras toda tu fuerza y valor… para resistir mis juegos, ¡Regresemos!

0000000000000000000

Los dos caminaban sigilosos Eri, tenia un chupón para que no hiciera ruido; Sasuke se asomo y vio a los bandidos riéndose y golpeando a… ¡Naruto! Estaba por correr hacia su pareja mas una mano lo detuvo y al voltear vio que Gaara y Eri ya estaban… atrapados, busco su espada en el cinto pero no pudo hacerlo, mas aun se resistió con todas su fuerzas.

-Tranquilo Sasuke; eres toda una fiera, con razón mi hijo esta tan loco por ti.

Sasuke giro y vio una sonrisa; que era muy parecida a la de su Naruto.

-Soy Minato… tu suegro; quédense aquí con algunos guardias yo tengo un asunto que arreglar con Orochimaru.

-¡Yo voy!

-No Sasuke; Piensa en tu bebé –susurro Gaara.

-¡¿Bebé?... ¡Seré abuelo!

-Capitán nos escucharan.

-Cierto antes hay que encerrar a _esos_, si por mi fuera los desapareciera.

-Nadie se lo impide capitán –dijo el mismo guardia de antes, un moreno con una cicatriz en la nariz.

-… Kakashi.

-Si capitán.

- Vayan Inoichi, Choza y tu; rodéenlos por el frente.

- Tu Iruka, Azuma y Kurenai por detrás y Kurenai…

-Si capitán, demuéstrales que hacerle daño a una mujer se paga y… muy caro.

-¡Si capitán! –asintió entusiasta la esposa de Azuma.

-¡¿Y yo capitán? -Preguntaba una chica con mirada que daba un poco de miedo.

-Anko… no te perderé de vista, eres capas de arrasar con todos y dejarnos sin diversión.

-Ibiki, Ebisu les dejo a mi yerno, a mi nieto; junto con estas cositas preciosas -dijo el rubio sonriéndole a Eri, y el niño correspondió- Y cuidado con hacer algo que me haga castrarte… Ebisu.

-No capitán, yo también lo vigilare a él –contesto muy serio Ibiki.

A pesar de que sus guardas espaldas no se los permitían; ellos querían ver lo que ocurría y más cuando unos gritos se escucharon hasta donde ellos estaban; los dos se aferraron a estar cerca para ver.

-¡Déjenlo desgraciados!

Lee caminaba con furia hacia el grupo y a cualquier intento de detenerlo, respondía con golpes que dejaban fuera de combate a los atacantes.

-¡Por fin! algo con que divertirme –grito entusiasta un tipo con mascara.

Se lanzo a atacar el moreno mas este lo esperaba preparado; se entablo una lucha donde no se veía el ganador; los golpes volaban de un lado a otro, sin que un vencedor se levantara. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles frente a frente, segundos después se desplomaba el cuerpo del malhechor con la tráquea destrozada.

Los compinches de este se lanzaron hacia el pelinegro y esa fue la señal de entrada de los guardias; Naruto escucho la voz de su padre

-Deja de dormir y ponte a trabajar… que mi yerno y mi nieto no se avergüencen de ti.

-Pa… ellos… ¿esta bien?

- Si, y déjame decirte que tu neko es un hueso duro de roer.

-Es mi niño valiente.

-Terminaron con su conversación familiar.

-No, ¿algún problema cara de lagarto?

-Perro infeliz.

-Mira lo de perro, bueno son animalitos hermosos y lo de infeliz pues… no, no lo soy de hecho yo tendré un nieto y tú.

Orochimaru ya no soporto tanta burla de Minato y lo ataco; Naruto se levantó y vio a su alrededor , los soldados de su padre estaban ahí, eso era perfect…

-¡¿Crees que te dejare escapar?

-No quiero escapar no sin tu cabeza en bandeja de plata… por que sabes a mi Sasu le encantara verte… muerto.

-¡¿Tu Sasu? ¡¿Esta aquí? ¡¿Esta bien?

-Que te importa, no lo odias.

-Yo…

Kisame vio la indecisión de su pareja y el mismo ataco al rubio mas este era un gran guerrero y sin la ventaja del número; los salteadores no eran más que simples hombres con armas. La espada en manos del rubio era una extensión de esta y sus ataques eran perfectos; venció con algo de rapidez a Kisame mas Itachi… sonrió y se rindió sin pelear…

-Cuídalo y quiérelo mucho… lo merece.

-¡¿?

-Algún día le contare toda la verdad.

-¿Por que no ahora? –dijo una voz tranquila, Sasuke caminaba con Ebisu tras él, pero no había peligro; la mayoría de los Akatsuki estaban atados o… muertos; como Orochimaru.

-Ebisu, vamos con papá sospecho que ve de un modo raro a Pein.

-¿De que hablas?

-No preguntes; tú _sabes_ bien a lo que me refiero

-… Ah ¡¿Tu crees?

-Claro solo espero que no le quiera dar… el mismo _su castigo_; con eso de que es pelirrojo.

Esos dos se fueron hacia Minato. Sasuke se paro frente a Itachi, esperando la explicación.

-En el último viaje que hicimos con papá y mamá, yo conocí a Kisame en el campamento que instalamos, nos enamoramos… mas este se negaba a aceptarme y me evito; mas yo tan necio, lo seguí hasta su campamento y ahí _ellos_ me atraparon. Kisame me defendió, ellos me perdonaron si me unía y yo me negué, me dejaron ir… pero no por mucho tiempo; al siguiente día ellos nos atacaron y cuando les rogué que no nos lastimaran… nuestros padres nos defendieron, de pronto Orochimaru te miro, eras solo un niño de seis años pero ya te veías muy hermoso, reconocimos esa mirada pervertida en los ojos de serpiente… Perdóname… mamá me halo y me susurro… No dejes que lo toquen… córtalo… yo la mire con horror; pero ella lo decía tan en serio como su corazón de madre le pedía. Yo pude decirle antes… pero como asegura Kisame, nos hubiesen alcanzado y de todos modos todos moriríamos.

- ¿Y por que no me buscaste?

-¿Cómo hacerlo? Si me llevaron a esta vida de sangre y muerte.

-¿Y Naruto?

-¿Qué esperabas? Vi lo que paso esa noche…

-Ah… le diste su merecido.

-Pero mira tiene más vidas que un gato y hasta resulto ser un aprovechado.

-¿De que hablas?

-El menciono a su Sasu.

-Lo matare… no, no lo hare… lo amo y… mi hijo se quedaría huérfano.

- Es una alivio que tu seas feliz.

-Lo soy, tu… te encarcelaran, creo entenderte… pero…

-Aun no me perdonas y lo entiendo, un peso menos en mi alma.

-Cuídate Itachi.

-Y tu Sasu…

Los pelinegros se separaron. Itachi fue atado junto con su Pareja y eso era un alivio para él, su hermano tenían una vida plena y eso le bastaba. Sasuke camino hasta donde estaba Naruto; pero fue interceptado por otro rubio que lo abrazaba y le acariciaba el vientre.

-¡Déjalo ya viejo! ¡Son míos!

-¡¿Por qué? También son mi nieto y mi yerno.

-¡Mira viejo, no lo abraces tan fuerte!

Eri dormía en brazos de su padre que veía muy divertido la situación, Gaara era interrogado por Ebisu, hasta que un golpe en la cabeza de este, de parte de Anko; los distrajo.

-¡Pervertido!

-Solo, conversaba.

-¡No te creo!

Y Ebisu salió huyendo con la chica gritándole detrás.

0000000000000000000000

Naruto respiraba con dificultad pues el orgasmo apenas lo había alcanzado, Sasuke acariciaba la espalda morena y repartía besos en el cuello.

-Sasu si sigues haciendo eso, me excitaras de nuevo.

-Pervertido.

-Enamorado.

-Naruto…

-…

-Tu papá insiste en mudarse con nosotros.

-No le hagas caso; solo bromea, a él no le conviene que veamos como _castiga_ a Nagato.

-No quiero saberlo, créeme.

-Ni yo.

Ya casi era media noche cuando los dos amantes se quedaron dormidos. En la madrugada Sasuke se levantó al baño mas de pronto… la fuente se rompió.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio se despertó de inmediato y corrió hasta su ahora esposo cargándolo y llevándolo de nuevo a la cama; salió en busca de Gaara y lo trajo para que ayudará a Sasuke; entre Lee y él prepararon todo y esperaron a que el momento llegara; el moreno se mordía los labios pero el dolor era tanto que termino por gritar. Con muchos esfuerzos y trabajo de todos –sobre todo del papi- A las cuatro de la mañana nacía una rubia preciosa y regordeta, a la que sus padres llamarían Tamiko*

0000000000000000000000000

Una gran cantidad de gente paseaba por la granja de Sasuke y Naruto. Minato daba ordenes de como quería construir una casa cerca de ese lugar por ,mas que Naruto refunfuñara ,el nuevo abuelo no quería separase de su nieta y por supuesto que se mudaría ahi; claro que siendo un capitán el fuerte seria construido en esa ciudad; los habitantes del pueblo quedaron fascinado con la idea y les dieron la bienvenida.

Sasuke por su parte no veía su hija desde hacia mas de una hora y es que la niña pasaba de brazos en brazos… pues se parecía a Naruto en su forma de sonreírle a medio mundo.

Naruto entro y se sentó a su lado; Iruka y Kurenai salieron dejándolo solos, el rubio le atoro los cabellos detrás de la oreja pero al ver que se venia de nuevo al rostro amado; busco en la mesa cerca de su cama y al encontrarla coloco la diadema a Sasuke; beso su frente y se susurro en el oído..

-Te amo Sasuke.

-… Y yo a ti Naruto.

Fin.

*Tamiko = Niña extraordinaria

Termine, espero que les haya gustado un poco o por lo menso entretenido.

Agradeciendo a: Karu-suna y kaoryciel94, a todos los lectores anónimos.


End file.
